


Rynozor Ross

by dazylein



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dinosaurs, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazylein/pseuds/dazylein
Summary: Ry, Spence, Brendon, and Jon are all baby dragons learning how to fly at the dragon flying school
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 8





	Rynozor Ross

**Author's Note:**

> I found this gem abandoned and forgotten on my laptop. Hope you enjoy 🖤

Ryan was a little red dragon that lived in a desert all by himself. One hot afternoon, Spencer, his green dragon friend, came over to visit him.

"Ryan look!" Spencer exclaimed and flapped his wings, "Mom said I can fly."

Ryan’s eyes widened as he looked up into the air, seeing Spencer wiggling his wings excitedly.

Inspired by Spenny's success, Ryan tried to get off the ground as well. Nothing happened.

"I can’t do it," Ryan realized disappointedly.

Spencer landed next to him and nudged his dragon buddy on the shoulder: "Don't worry Ryro, not everyone has the natural talent."

Ryan looked at him sadly, "What do I do?"

Spencer smiled, "There are flying classes in the Greenlands, they can teach you there and then we can fly together."

“The Greenlands?” Ryan repeated, like he was tasting the words on his tongue. Spencer nodded encouragingly.

Ryan had never been outside of the desert, the Greenlands were a foreign and mysterious place to him.

"I’m scared to go by myself," he admitted to his friend.

"I’ll come with you!" Spencer offered and Ryan beamed at him so much, that little fires of happiness sprouted out of his nose.

The two little baby dragons started their journey to the Greenlands. Once they arrived, Ryan was speechless, everything was so green!

"The ground is the same color as you Spence," Ry noticed.

"Well that's because I was born here."

"Is that why you can fly?" Ry realized, because he didn’t know any family of the desert that could fly.

"Yep," Spencer beamed at him and went over to a big, purple dragon that was almost thrice the size of them and who stood in front of a giant cave.

"Excuse me sir," Spencer began, "My friend here wants to learn how to fly."

The purple dragon started to laugh in a friendly, genuine way: "Well come on in, then, my name's Pete and I’ll be your teacher."

Pete was a hug-dragon, their purple appearance signalized every other dragon how friendly and, well, touchy they were. As such, Pete grabbed Ryan into a big hug, but all of a sudden Pete shrunk in size!

"Ooops," Pete laughed, "that tends to happen. I always try to hold in my breath and make myself bigger with the air I keep in my body, but when I talk too much, the air comes out and I go back to being a mini-dragon."

"You're a dwarf dragon?" Spencer was amazed, at the sight of such a rare breed.

"I sure am," Pete said, but even though he was such a unique creature, he didn’t seem very proud of it.

"Are you not happy to be a dwarf?" Ryan asked and Pete nodded.

"Patrick is a dwarf dragon too, and he needs a big dragon to protect him, so I need to be a giant dragon for him."

"But Pete," Spencer argued, "you shouldn’t have to change who you are for other dragons."

"I would change my color for Patrick," Pete stated solemnly and Ryan and Spencer both gasped.

Every dragon's color determined a dragon’s character and destiny shouldn’t be tampered with, every dragon knew that, so Pete's statement was almost a crime in Ryan's mind.

"Anyways," Pete was back to grinning, "let’s get you registered and settled in."

The two little dragons followed Pete and Spencer asked if he could stay with Ryan and help him out with his lesson. Pete was delighted to have an extra green dragon in the Greenlands and readily agreed.

"This is your cave, but you dragon boys have to share it with two others." Pete showed them to a smaller cave that was hiding behind the big cave, and then Pete flew away.

Soon enough, Spencer and Ryan met the first one of their cavemates. It was a beautiful, yellow dragon.

"Hi, I’m Jon," the dragon introduced himself and Spencer's wings perked up in interest.

Yellow dragons were nature's best dragons and green dragons, such as Spencer, were very fond of them.

"Where is the other dragon who sleeps here?" Ryan was curious who their other cavemate would be.

"Oh he shouldn’t be too far away," Jon said and suddenly his deep voice boomed through the cave: "BRENDON COME HERE!"

A pink ball shot into the cave and collided with Ryan, making him stumble backwards and almost fall to the ground.

"Oh dragonballs, I’m so sorry," the pink dragon stuttered, "I convinced myself I could fly into the cave, but I guess I do need a bit more practice."

Ryan was too stunned to answer. He had seen dozens of pink dragons before in the desert, but none looked as perfect as Brendon. Ryan wished in that moment he was a purple dragon, so he would have an excuse to hug the cute, little pink dragon in front of him.

"You're a green dragon, so you must be good at flying," Brendon acknowledged Spencer who smiled at him in affirmation. Brendon’s eyes shifted over to Ryan: "And you are a red dragon so you,"

_Oh mighty dragons, please don't_ , Ryan begged silently because he didn't want Brendon to say it out loud.

"Uuhh, wingfuck, I can't remember, but I learned it in dragon school a few days ago, " Brendon admitted shyly and Ryan breathed out in relief.

But this turned out to be a mistake. Little fires came out of Ryan’s stubbly nose.

"Oh right!" Brendon screamed excitedly. "You're a fire dragon."

Ryan's dragon skin turned even redder.

"He’s not very proud of being one," Spencer informed the two other dragons.

"But why not?" Brendon asked.

"Because I’m made for destruction!" Ryan yelled and wished he could fly away.

"That's not true," Brendon argued and grabbed Ryan by his wings, "Come on, I’ll prove it to you."

Ryan was confused, before he remembered that Brendon was pink, and pink dragons were there to care for other dragons. Most doctor dragons were pink after all.

"Where are we going?" Ryan asked Brendon when they kept walking away from the Greenlands, although Brendon was flying bits of the distance every now and then.

"The waters,” Brendon sing-sang and began to whistle through his nose as they continued their journey.

Ryan knew the waters were where the blue dragons lived. The blue dragons were always cold and depressed and often secluded from the other dragons. A shiver ran over Ryan’s spikey back.

“I don’t think I want to go there,” he told Brendon sternly, but found himself too shy to stop walking. He didn’t want Brendon to fly off and leave Ryan to walk back to the cave by himself.

Brendon landed in front of him and studied Ryan with a serious expression. “Why not? They’re not scary.”

“I’m not scared!” Little fires shot through Ry’s nostril and he petulantly stopped walking. “I’m going back to the cave.”

“Wait!” Brendon grabbed him by the wings again and made him stop. His touch alone visibly relaxed Ryan and calmed down his wildly, fluttering heart.

“If you don’t want to go, we don’t have to, but there’s someone I really, really want you to meet.”

“Can’t they meet us at the caves?”

Brendon gave out a bubbly laugh. For a moment, Ryan forgot that he was still upset at him.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Ryan complained once he remembered just how angry he was.

“I’m not, you Sillysaurus. I just think you’re funny.” Brendon fluttered a few feet off the ground and gave Ryan a playful shove. “I’m glad we’re cavemates, I really like you!”

Ryan could feel the fire rising up in his throat. He quickly turned away from Brendon as little flames started shooting out of mouth. A patch of green grass caught on fire and turned into ashes.

“Woah that was so cool!”

Abruptly, Ryan started walking back to the caves.

“Wait, Ryan, hold up.” He could hear the flutter of Brendon’s wings trying to catch up with him.

“You’re so lucky you’re a pink dragon,” Ryan cried, he didn’t bother hiding his envy anymore. He hated being a red dragon!

“Please Ryan, just come with me to the waters. I promise it’ll make you feel better.”

Reluctantly, Ryan started following Brendon again. It was only because he was a pink dragon that Ryan trusted Brendon’s word.

Brendon, who was a perfect pink dragon who could already fly above Ryan’s head. For Ryan, the only thing that could fly was his stupid heart that kept fluttering with fear as they got closer and closer to the waters.


End file.
